The Life of Henry Jr
by The Boy Vamp
Summary: This is the story of Henry Jr and how he deals with being a mortal in a family of witches. Set in unchanged future. Charcter death. A different title for my other story, The Adoption of Henry Jr.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my story! XD

Okay, let me just say some things.

First of all, I love Charmed and spent ages looking on Charmed wiki, and this is exactly how Paige and Henry came to adopting Henry Jr.

Secondly, the year is 2008, if you were confused.

Hope you enjoy it :D

Unfortunately I do not own Charmed.

Paige Matthews was walking down the street a few blocks from her house. She was walking towards the grocery store to pick up some milk for Kat and Tamora, her twins. They were a few months over two years old. She was walking, not orbing because she was putting on the pounds after her pregnancy and she wanted the unwanted weight gone, and she wanted it gone now. A sudden gust of wind made her shiver and she rubbed her bare arms, noticing the goose bumps running all the way up her arms. She regretted not putting on that jacket. It was mid October, and starting to get cold again. She walked a bit quicker, trying to get warmer. She looked at the autumn trees, and all of the different coloured leaves.

'_I could look at these trees forever...' _she thought to herself. She remembered sitting on the park bench with her sisters in the autumn, talking about life, love, everything really. She remembered sitting on that same with park bench with Henry, her being newly pregnant. She remembered talking about their soon to be baby, and possible names for it. Little did she know she was going to end up with twins! She grinned when she remembered Henry's face when she told him she was having twin girls.

Just then, as Paige was walking along the street shivering, grinning like a fool, she heard a scream. She stopped in her tracks. All thoughts of happy memories and low temperatures were forgotten. She looked around her, searching for the source of the noise. She saw an alley up ahead and she jogged up to it. She looked around the corner and saw a demon. The demon was just taller than her, and it had its back to her. It was red all over and was wearing random bits of torn cloth about its person. It was attacking a young girl, who was backed up into the corner of the alley, crying and begging to the demon. Before Paige could stop it, the demon raised its hand and slit the poor girl's throat. The girl made a gurgling noise and fell to floor, lying on her back. Paige cried out and ran into the alley.

The demon turned around and saw Paige running towards it. It started to run towards her. Paige stopped and looked around the alley for some sort of weapon. Then, she saw the perfect thing in a garbage can. She couldn't believe her luck. She held out her hand.

"Baseball bat!" The baseball bat orbed out from the garbage can and into Paige's hand. The demon stopped in its tracks and widened its eyes. The girl was a witch! It needed to be careful, now. Paige advanced on the demon, swinging at its head. The demon dodged, but Paige anticipated it. She swung again, this time hitting it in the stomach. The demon staggered backwards. Paige kicked out and struck the demon in the stomach, yet again. The demon fell on its backside. It looked at Paige for half a second, then drew a knife from its belt. With a roar, it threw the knife at the witch. Paige's eyes widened. She threw out her hands and orbed the knife around and into the demon's chest. The demon staggered to its feet, roared and exploded in flames and smoke.

Paige ran over to the girl. She was lying on the ground, not moving, not breathing. Paige felt her pulse, and let out a held breath. She shut the girl's eyes. She looked over her, and noticed something she failed to see before.

The girl was heavily pregnant.

Paige's mind went into overdrive, thinking over every possibility and every outcome and any strategy that she could use to save the baby inside the dead teenager. With nothing else to do, she held out her arms and yelled "Baby!"

In a swirl of orbs, a small newborn baby appeared in Paige's arms. She cradled it close to herself, looking at the child. It was a boy. She knew she had to adopt this baby. She spent quite a few years of her life going around foster homes, and so did Henry, and they both knew how horrible it was. She decided to name the boy right there and then. Her thoughts went back to being sat on the park bench with Henry, discussing names for their child. She was going to use the name they had decided they would name the baby if it were a boy.

Paige looked her new baby in the eyes, and thought to herself how small he was. She swore to herself to protect her child.

Her Henry Junior.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey XD. First of all, let me say thanks to all of my reviewers, you rock for taking the time to do that! This WAS going to be one-shot, I just forgot to change the status of the story :3. BUT now, I'm making it a multi chaptered story about Henry Jr's life. Hope you enjoy!

**December 2011**

**Ages of the children: **

Wyatt (Piper's son)– 8 years 10 months old

Chris (Piper's son)– 7 years 1 month old

Melinda (Piper's daughter)– 4 years 11 months old

Kat & Tamora Mitchell (Paige's twin girls) – 4 years 7 months

PJ (Phoebe's daughter) – 4 years 1 month

Henry Jr (Paige's adoptive son) – 3 years 2 months

Patty (Phoebe's daughter) – 2 years 5 months

Penny (Phoebe's daughter) – Not born yet 

Henry Mitchell Jr climbed up the steep stairs to the attic in his Aunt Piper's house. He was looking for his sisters and cousins. He had searched the whole house, and it had taken quite a while considering he had only been three for 2 months. He took off his thick jumper, because he was getting quite hot climbing up all theses stairs to the attic. It was mid December, and his mother had drowned him in sweaters, hats and gloves to make sure he didn't catch a cold. He had discarded most of it as soon as he got through the door of Aunt Piper's house, but had kept some of it on, as the old house was quite chilly.

The door to the attic came in sight, and Henry could hear his sisters and cousins playing loudly and laughing, having fun playing whatever game they were playing. And they were plating it without him. Henry huffed and continued climbing the old wooden stairs. He _finally _reached the old door and put both hands against it and pushed with all his might. The door slowly creaked open and Henry slipped inside.

He saw his sisters and cousins running around the attic, playing a game, using their magic. It looked a bit like cops and robbers, except with demons and witches. They were orbing all over the place, throwing things, but making sure they don't break, freezing things, burning things and many other things. Kat, one of Henry's sisters spotted Henry and shouted

"STOOOOPP! Henry's here!"

Everybody stopped running around and looked at Henry. Henry blushed bright red.

"What are you doing up here?" he inquired.

"Playing a game, what does it look like?" said PJ, coldly.

Henry looked at her. "Can I play pwease?" He had spent ages in his room, saying words with an 'L' in them, trying to say them properly, but he just couldn't wrap his tongue around it.

"No! You're not allowed to play!" said PJ.

"WHY NOT?" shouted Henry.

"BECAUSE!" shouted PJ back.

Wyatt walked up to Henry, knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. He said:

"Listen, buddy, it's not that you're not _allowed _to play, it's just that we don't think you _should_ play, because... because errr... you're too young! Yeah, that's it, too young."

"But Patty's playing, and she's only 2!"

Wyatt opened his mouth to speak, wondering what to say. He wanted to tell Henry the truth, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Melinda, however, didn't seem to worry about that.

"Because you don't have any powers and you'll ruin the game!" she said.

Henry's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered and he ran out of the room and down the stairs, now crying fully. Wyatt turned to Melinda and said, "Nice going, Mells."

Henry was halfway down the stairs, now. He sighed in relief that the stairs were easier to descend than to ascend. He ran into the kitchen where his dad was standing, talking to Piper and Phoebe. He clutched onto his dad's leg and cried into it.

"Hey, little buddy, what's up?" his dad said.

"Wyatchrismelinda tamorakatpjandpatty wontletmeplaytheirgame becauseihavenopowers andtheythink i'llruinthegame!" sobbed Henry.

"Uh, little, guy, you're gunna have to slow down if I'm going to understand you." Henry Sr said, picking Henry up.

Henry took a deep breath. "Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, PJ and patty won't let me play their game because I have no powers and they think I'll ruin the game."

Piper rubbed Henry's back affectionately. "Who told you you'll ruin the game, honey?"

Henry sniffed. He didn't like telling on his family, but Piper's glare was enough to scare the Source. "Melinda."

Piper's lips thinned. "Right. Where are they playing, sweetie?"

"The attic."

"Then let's go up there."

"No!" cried Henry.

"Why not, honey?" asked Phoebe.

"Because they'll know I told on them."

Piper smirked. "That doesn't matter, sweetie."

Henry pouted all the way to the attic. His dad saw his discarded jumper halfway up the steps and picked it up. He noticed his dad was sweating a little bit.

"Daddy, why are you having trouble going up the stairs? Is it because you're so small and they're so big, like me?"

Henry Sr laughed. "No, buddy, it's because I'm so ancient!"

Little Henry giggled along with Big Henry until they reached the attic and Piper opened the door. Piper walked into the room and froze everything. All of the toys in the air stopped, and the kids turned to face her.

"Why won't let Henry pla-" Piper stopped midway through her sentence because the kids were laughing at her, for some reason she didn't know. A few of them were pointing behind her and she turned and sighed in aggravation. She unfroze the two Henry's, who weren't immune to her freezing power. Piper turned back to the kids and her glare stopped all further giggling.

"Why won't you let Henry play with you guys?"

None of the seven children dared to reply.

"Melinda? Why won't you let him play?"

Melinda pouted and answered. "Because we were playing a game that involved magic and-"

"What game was this?"

"We called it Witches and Demons, because it sounds like that book by that guy and it's similar to cops and robbers, but we use magic." said Chris.

"Right well you know you shouldn't be using your magic like that," said Piper, gesturing to the toys in mid air "someone could get hurt. And you know what I told you about teasing Henry about not having powers, have I not, Melinda?"

Melinda looked at her feet ashamedly. "We weren't teasing him."

"No, but you weren't letting him play your game. Now, you'll let him play the game okay?" Nobody said anything. "OKAY?"

There were murmurs from the seven children of agreement. Henry Sr set Henry Jr. down on the floor and he walked over to Chris.

"Who do you wanna be then, Henry? You can be a witch, a demon, a Whitelighter or an innocent." said Chris.

"Ummmm... I wanna be a Whitelighter, like mommy!" he said.

Chris grinned. "Alright, little man, you're a Whitelighter. Let's carry on the game!"

And they carried on the game, and Henry Jr. had lots of fun, being a Whitelighter and healing someone anytime they got hurt. However, it was a bit awkward having to run around, pretending to orb when everyone else could orb or beam (like PJ and Patty, who were part Cupid). But, after two rounds of the game, one win to the witches and one to the demons, everyone went home happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! XD**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and subscribers, you rule for that.**

**March 2016**

**The ages of the children:**

**Wyatt (Piper's son) – 13 years 1 month old**

**Chris (Piper's son) – 11 years 4 months old**

**Melinda (Piper's daughter) – 9 years 2 months old**

**Kat & Tamora Mitchell (Paige's twin girls) – 8 years 10 months**

**PJ (Phoebe's daughter) – 8 years 4 months**

**Henry Jr (Paige's adoptive son) – 7 years 5 months **

**Patty (Phoebe's daughter) – 6 years 5 months **

**Penny (Phoebe's daughter) – 1 year 3 months**

Wyatt had been gone for one year now.

And Chris had been depressed for one year.

Not that everyone else wasn't occasionally depressed, just that Chris was _constantly _depressed. He never cheered up. He spent his life in his room. Even Piper had partially gotten over his death/disappearance. Chris refused to believe he was dead, as well as Leo. Everyone else didn't know what to think. The bigger part of their mind said he was alive and was just being held somewhere, but an ever growing part of their minds was saying he was dead, and they needed to get over that.

Henry Jr was just as torn as everyone else. He may be only 7 years old, (and five months!), but he had some pretty deep thoughts. He had thought about this problem for hours on end before. He had just sat somewhere, anywhere and spent ages arguing with himself over whether Wyatt would ever come back to them or not. Most of the time, he was undecided, but sometimes he had come out of it with a decision made. It had so far been:

Dead: 2 times.

Alive: 4 times.

Undecided: countless times.

At the minute, Henry was sat cuddled up with his mom on the couch in the living, watching one of her sitcoms, but Henry wasn't paying attention. He was, yet again, thinking about Wyatt. But this time, he wasn't just thinking, he was remembering. He remembered the attack. He remembered how Paige had orbed all of the children home, but then Wyatt had orbed back and got taken away.

They tried to find him. They had spent weeks scrying, and the adults had roamed the underworld, torturing and killing demons for information, but every single lead they got ended up in a dead end. After four weeks, they stopped looking.

After that, the whole of the Haliwell family sank into a depression. There were no smiles for two whole weeks.

Then, there was some good news. Phoebe and Coop found out they were going to have another child. Their third child. And nine months later a beautiful baby girl was born on the December 20th 2014. Phoebe called her Penny.

Little Penny would never know it, but just by being born, she dug the entire family out of a depression, and the family could not owe her more.

**Hey. Sorry it's so short and sucky and nothing happened, but... well I have no excuse for that, sorry :'( **

**Hope you can forgive me *hopeful look***


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there =)

I just realised I never put a disclaimer on my stories. To be honest, I don't think I should have to, as it is fairly obvious I do not own Charmed, as I am not rich.

I must warn you there is character death in this one.

This is not the last chapter, so don't worry.

**~~ _Hey, I'm a line break_~~**

November 2018

The ages of the children:

Wyatt (Piper's son) – 15 years 9 month old

Chris (Piper's son) – 14 years 0 months old

Melinda (Piper's daughter) – 11 years 10 months old

Kat & Tamora Mitchell (Paige's twin girls) – 11 years 6 months

PJ (Phoebe's daughter) – 11 years 0 months

Henry Jr (Paige's adoptive son) – 10 years 1 months

Patty (Phoebe's daughter) – 10 years 4 months

Penny (Phoebe's daughter) – 3 years 11 months

**~~_Hey, I'm a line break_~~**

Henry had only been ten for only a month when He had the most terrible experience of his life.

It didn't start out as horrible, in fact, it was Chris' birthday. He was turning fourteen and he was _extremely _excited. He was even more excited than he was for his last birthday, because recently, when Kat and Tamora were playing with the Ouija Board, the pointer spelled out:

_PRUE._

Piper had run straight up to the attic and tried to summon her ghost, but it was Grams who appeared and told her she couldn't summon Prue until Chris' birthday. Piper and Phoebe were just as excited as Chris, but everyone else was just curious to meet Prue. (Except Leo, of course, but he never showed up anyway, he was too busy being an all powerful elder). Chris doubted he would even turn up to his party. He even told his mom about it one time, but she had just said

"Sweetie, he might be there, he might not, just don't set yourself up for disappointment, okay?"

Chris didn't see Piper smile after he turned away. Because Piper knew that Leo _was _in fact coming to Chris' party. That was the big surprise. No-one else knew the secret.

Except Henry, that is.

The family were round at his house that day, because it was his birthday; he was ten years old, and very proud. He had needed a drink after running around with his sisters and cousins, so he had gone down to the kitchen to hear his mom and Piper talking.

"So he has no idea?" Paige said.

"No, he has absolutely no idea. I can't wait!" said Piper, giggling.

"I can't believe this; it's going to be so amazing! He'll be so happy!"

"So will I!"

"I bet you will!" said Paige, laughing.

"I haven't seen Leo in ages, and now I get to see him again! I can't wait, I'm just so excited!"

At that point, Henry had run into the room and pointed a finger at Paige.

"Leo's coming to Chris' party?" he had shrieked.

Paige had run over to Henry then and put her hand over Henry's mouth.

"Yes he is, and if you tell anyone, Henry Mark Mitchell, I will make sure you never reach eleven. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded.

"Good."

Henry then grinned at Piper, who grinned back, excitedly.

It had finally got to Chris' birthday, over a month later, and Henry and ran into his parents room and jumped on his Dad's belly, hurting him in the process, and shouted,

"Come on! Come on! It's Chris' birthday and he's fourteen and t=we need to get to his party first, so we can give him our present, coz he'll really like it and it will be really fun, coz we'll be playing games, and-"

"Henry! We know you want to get Piper's as soon as possible, but it is half past six, and the party doesn't start until eleven!" groaned Paige. "Go back to sleep, please."

"But I can't!"

"Then go downstairs, put the TV on, QUIETLY, and make Chris a card."

"Okay!"

And he did, and it was a very good card, with big blue and green letters and lots of glitter and foam shapes and stuff. He was really proud of it and he couldn't wait to get to Chris' house to show him. When he showed the card to Kat and Tamora, they gave him a disapproving look, and said, simultaneously, "Aren't you a bit old to be this excited over this?"

Henry just replied with, "Probably."

Henry was practically jumping up and down when they got to Piper's house, and when the door opened and it was Chris stood there, he threw himself into his arms and shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHRIS! I MADE YOU A CARD! I MADE IT THIS MORNING DO YOU LIKE IT?"

"Hey, little man! Err... thanks for the card, it's great! Come in, come in!"

Henry ran into the house and straight to the kitchen where Piper was cooking.

"When is he gunna get here, Aunt Piper?"

"Soon." Said Piper, smiling.

Henry grinned and ran out of the room, and went off to play eighth his cousins.

Piper stood in the kitchen as the smile slowly faded from her face, as her thoughts came to her eldest son.

'_Oh, Wyatt, where are you?" _she asked herself, silently. She wiped a single tear from her eye, and carried on with the cooking.

**~~Hey, I'm a line break~~**

Seven hours later, at six pm, after the cake and candles and food and singing, everyone headed up to the attic to meet Prue. Phoebe and Piper were practically jumping up and down with excitement, but a small section in Piper's mind was wondering where Leo was. They were all in the attic when Piper heard the familiar jingle of orbs. She turned around, and in the middle of the attic, stood Leo.

"DAD!" cried Chris. He ran over to Leo and flung himself into his arms. Leo broke out into a grin and hugged his son back.

"Hey, big guy. Oof, you're too heavy for me now, buddy, what's your mom been feeding you? Spinach?"

Only the adults got the Popeye reference.

After the rounds of hugs and long, _long_ kisses from Piper, they were all gathered round the pentagram of candles and Piper, Phoebe and Paige were getting ready to summon Prue.

Then, the day took a turn for the worse.

Before the sisters even had a chance to start the spell, someone arrived in the centre of the pentagram, and it wasn't Prue.

It was Wyatt.

Everyone just stared at him. They didn't know what to do. He just looked at each and every one of them. He smiled. It sent chills down Henry's spine. It wasn't Wyatt's old smile; it wasn't a smile that portrays happiness. It was a smile that looked...

Evil.

And then it clicked.

Wyatt hadn't orbed in, he had ... _blinked. _Only warlocks could blink.

Henry started to back away from Wyatt, never turning his back. He looked around. Only Chris was doing the same, he must've realised as well. Their eyes met across the attic. Chris' eyes were full of hurt, disbelief and fear. Fear so prominent Henry could practically smell it.

Wyatt took one more look at everyone. His smile faded, he raised a hand and shot an energy ball at Coop. Coop was thrown backwards into the wall and he fell down and landed hard on the floor. Phoebe cried out and tried to run over to him. Wyatt just held her in place. He smiled again.

"It's good to be back."

He whistled, and hordes of demons shimmered into the attic, and the house downstairs, and the killing spree began.


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello there.

I am sorry for the depressing-ness of this chapter, it IS set in the unchanged future, so prepare for MORE character death.

I don't own Charmed, but I wish I did.

And I am SOOO SORRY for not updating in like forever. Please forgive me readers. **Hopeful look.**

Also, thank you to all my reviewers, especially gracattack, who has reviewed every chapter. =D

**~_Hey, I'm a line break_~**

November 2018

The ages of the children:

Wyatt (Piper's son) – 15 years 9 month old

Chris (Piper's son) – 14 years 0 months old

Melinda (Piper's daughter) – 11 years 10 months old

Kat & Tamora Mitchell (Paige's twin girls) – 11 years 6 months

PJ (Phoebe's daughter) – 11 years 0 months

Henry Jr (Paige's adoptive son) – 10 years 1 months

Patty (Phoebe's daughter) –9 years 4 months

Penny (Phoebe's daughter) – 3 years 11 months

**~_Hey, I'm a line break_~**

Henry wrapped the thin blanket around himself more and screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the shouting from the rooms either side of him. He hated staying in motels. But, since Wyatt came back and attacked the entire family, they had to keep moving to survive. They couldn't stay in one place for two long. Not since Wyatt had taken over the underworld. Now every single demon in the underworld was out for their blood, and since there were only four of them, they didn't have much of a chance in a fight, so their best option was to avoid detection. The four of them that managed to escape Wyatt's little house visit were: Chris, PJ, Henry and Grandpa. Everyone else was dead. Henry shuddered in his bed as he unwillingly relived the moments where his family was killed.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

"_It's good to be back."_

_He whistled, and hordes of demons shimmered into the attic, and the house downstairs, and the killing spree began._

_There was a moment of awful silence, where everyone just stopped and looked around them, the Halliwells all with horror, and Wyatt and the demons with grim satisfaction. Then, a demon threw an energy ball at Phoebe, who had gotten loose from Wyatt and was trying to wake up Coop. Paige orbed it back at him, and he was vanquished. Then, every other demon in the attic started to attack any witch in sight. Henry Sr. had run over to Henry Jr. and had taken his hand and was trying to get him out of the attic, because they were the only two without powers. Leo didn't have any either, but he knew how to handle himself. When the two Henrys reached the attic door, they found a horde of other demons coming up the stairs. Henry cried out and slammed the door shut and locked it. He knew they could just break it down or shimmer in, but it still gave him closure, well some at least. _

_Henry Jr. looked around at the attic, and saw Phoebe in the corner where Coop had landed, cuddling Penny and Patty to her, crying and begging for her daughters lives to be spared. The demon who had cornered her just smiled evilly and shot three fireballs at the three girls. _

_The first of the Charmed Ones was dead. _

_Paige cried out at seeing her sister getting killed, and orbed a sword she had taken from a demon a few years ago and killed as many demons as she could. But then, a warlock blinked in behind her. Both Henry's cried out, but the warlock had an athame and had stabbed her in the back. Paige gasped, and fell to the floor. _

_The second of the Charmed Ones was dead. _

"_MOM!" Henry Jr. had gone to run over to Paige's body, but he felt arms around his chest, holding him back. He turned to see Chris holding him back. _

"_Let me go! Let me go, Chris, let me go!" _

_He just looked at Henry and said, "I can't, buddy, I can't you'll die and I want to save at least some people." _

_Henry sobbed and sagged in Chris' arms. He looked up again and saw Melinda get surrounded by a group of demon. He then heard the sizzle of an energy ball being thrown. And then, a scream. He turned his head again to see his sisters fighting with a group of demons. Kat was running over to help her sister, but Tamora was getting overwhelmed with the amount of demons around her. At that moment, she was grappling with some demon. The demon grinned evilly and then, lightening leapt from his hands and covered Tamora. She gasped, and fell to the floor. _

_Henry saw PJ run over to where Chris and Henry were standing, and huddled up with them. She was crying. _

"_There's so many of them! We have no chance! There's just too many..." she broke off, sobbing._

_When Tamora had seen her twin be killed, she ran over to the demon who did it and went to punch him in the stomach. She was just getting into punching him when a darklighter appeared behind her. It raised its crossbow and shot Kat in the back. Kat slumped to the floor. She was still alive, but only for a few seconds. The arrow had gone right through her heart. _

_There was only PJ, Chris, Henry and Piper left now. The three kids had backed into a corner. _

"_We need to hide from our enemies_

_Grant to us the power of invisibility." Said PJ, shakily. The three children disappeared. They watched the scene that was unfolding. _

_Piper was stood in the middle of the attic, surrounded by all of the demons and warlocks and darklighters that were left, which was a lot. Piper was standing, staring at Wyatt in disbelief. He looked back at her and smiled an evil smile. _

"_Wyatt... how could y- why did you- I don't get it... You must be possessed."_

"_I'm not possessed Mom. I've been gone for three and a half years. I am completely under my own will."_

"_But... but- you're... you're... "She seemed to be struggling to bring herself to say the word. "You're... evil." She finally finished, simply. _

_Wyatt kept his grin. "Oh, mother, mother, mother. I hate to quote Harry Potter, but there is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it." _

_Piper looked stunned. "How long have you thought this way? "_

"_My whole life. My whole life where I've been constantly hunted down. Ever since I was born, every single person that I wasn't related to has tried to kill me or raise me evil. And then, I realised why they never succeeded. They were not as powerful as me, even when I was an infant. So now I know that the only important thing in the world was power. It was power that kept you alive and strong, not family or friends or any useless crap like that." _

_Piper was stunned. She went to say something, but Wyatt cut her off._

"_So, what will it be, mom? Will you be strong with me?" He made an energy ball. "Or weak and against me?" His Cheshire cat grin fell._

_Piper stared at her son, her cheeks glistening with tears. "You killed everyone. Coop and Phoebe and their daughters and Henry and Paige and their kids." She stopped and brought her hands to her mouth, sobbing uncontrollably. "You... you killed Leo. And Chris. And Melinda." Henry looked around the attic and saw all of his family, except Chris, PJ and Piper dead. His Dad must have tried to fight the demons with no magic. _

"_How could I ever join you when you've done that! YOU'RE EVIL! EVIL!" Piper screeched. _

"_I will never join you." She said, quieter. _

_Wyatt shut his eyes for three seconds then re-opened them."So be it." He said, and fired the energy ball. _

_The last of the Charmed ones was dead. _

_Chris held his cousins tighter to himself and orbed to the back room of P3. When there, the three children, aged only 10, 11 and 14 held each other close and wept._

**~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~**

A week after that all happened, the three children had met up with their mother's father, and the four of them looked after each other. They tried to deal with their losses, and in the end, they managed to forget them and they started to formulate plans to overpower Wyatt and his demon army, but every plan they made was way too far-fetched and impossible to carry out without loads of support. So, they stopped making plans and try to gather followers instead. And, after a year, they had nothing.

Henry couldn't help but feel incredibly helpless in all of this. Sure, he wasn't the only one without powers, Grandpa didn't have any, but at least he was an adult. Henry was the only one who had to be protected when they were attacked. And it really bugged him.

And then, at 1:43am on the 16th, 2018, Henry Mitchell Jr. began to cry. Little did he know that in the other two beds in the room, the other two children were doing the exactly same thing.


End file.
